If you could see what I see (Fr)
by Aelly
Summary: Trois ans après la fin de la guerre, Hermione se rend compte qu'elle a été laissée de côté par ses amis. Blessée, elle se décide pour de gros changements dans sa vie et prendre un nouveau départ. Evidemment UA vu que Remus, Tonks et SIrius sont vivants. RLNT, HGSB.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient. Je remercie l'auteur **Minnimoi** qui m'a accordée les droits de traduction de sa fanfiction « If you could see what I see ». Vous trouverez le lien vers sa fiction et son profil sur ma page de bio.

* * *

Traduction chapitre 1

Hermione fixait la note dans sa main, le gribouillage familier brouillé par les larmes qui emplissaient lentement ses yeux bruns. Elle renifla bruyamment et jeta la lettre sur son bureau en acajou, l'odeur boisée, habituellement réconfortante, était rendue inefficace par la douleur et l'indignation tourbillonnant en elle. « Comment ont-il pu ? » s'écria-t-elle. Elle sauta de sa chaise au dossier de cuir et fit les cents pas dans la bibliothèque. Le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas trouver de réconfort dans cette pièce en disait long sur la force de ses émotions, son sanctuaire était sans nul doute sa pièce préférée de la maison.

Elle fit soudainement demi tour et saisit le parchemin incriminé, le lut une fois de plus, avec attention, examinant chaque mot.

_Chère Hermione, _

_Juste une lettre rapide pour te prévenir que nous avons décidé de prendre quelques semaines de vacances sur la Côte d'Azur, en France, donc nous devons reporter le dîner de demain soir. On se verra une autre fois, amuse toi bien avec les autres. _

_Prends soin de toi. _

_Harry, Ginny, Ron et George _

Elle jeta à nouveau la lettre sur le bureau et recommença à faire les cents pas. Reporter. Ils n'avaient même pas pu se souvenir la raison de ce dîner – c'était son vingt et unième anniversaire demain. D'accord, elle n'avait pas mentionné la raison derrière ce dîner, mais sûrement, après 10 ans de relation elle pensait que ce n'était pas trop demandé qu'ils se souviennent de son anniversaire. Surtout son vingt et unième.

Et s'amuser avec les autres – ha ! D'après ce qu'elle savait, Harry, Ron, Ginny et George étaient probablement en France maintenant, et les seuls autres qui restaient étaient Remus, Tonks, Sirius et sa petite amie Lira. Luna Lovegood était présentement en Suède à la recherche de créatures inconnues du commun des mortels, pendant que Neville suivait un stage de botanique en Afrique depuis deux ans. Considérant que Remus et Tonks devaient rentrer s'occuper de Teddy, et donc quitteraient la soirée relativement tôt, cela voulait dire qu'elle, Sirius et Lira seraient les seuls à « faire la fête », un généreux total de trois personnes. Ce serait moins embarrassant d'annuler carrément le dîner que d'expliquer pourquoi pratiquement personne ne pouvait venir, ses soit disant « meilleurs amis » inclus.

Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé en cuir à l'autre bout de la pièce et plongea sa tête dans ses mains. _Comment était ce arrivé ?_ pensa-t-elle. Ils étaient meilleurs amis à l'école et s'encourageaient les uns les autres pendant les années noires de la guerre, leur loyauté and amitié jamais remises en question. Elle se souvenait de la Bataille de Poudlard comme si c'était hier, au lieu de trois ans plus tôt. Elle se souvenait du soulagement qu'ils avaient ressenti quand tout s'était enfin terminé. Ils avaient pleuré ensemble la mort de Fred, Remus et Tonks. Elle se souvenait de l'espoir et de la peur qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait découvert que Remus et Tonks n'étaient pas, finalement, morts, mais plutôt, dangereusement blessés à cause d'un sort inconnu par lequel ils avaient été touchés. La peur de les perdre une seconde fois avait plané au dessus d'eux pendant des semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'ils récupèrent tous les deux. Elle se souvenait réconforter George après la perte de Fred, restant avec lui et adoucissant ses cauchemars pendant des mois, lui préparant des potions de nuits sans rêves. Elle se souvenait du sentiment de perte qu'elle avait ressenti en découvrant que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture en Australie, et la difficulté qu'elle avait eut à cacher cette perte à ses amis afin de ne pas alourdir le poids de la mort de Fred.

Elle se souvenait de ce jour, deux ans auparavant, alors qu'elle travaillait au Département des Mystères (les Langues de Plombs l'ayant recrutée immédiatement après qu'elle ait terminé sa septième année à Poudlard) quand le Voile avait semblé vivant, s'agitant et volant. Soudainement un homme en était tombé, l'avait regardée et murmuré « Putain de merde ! » avant de s'effondrer à ses pieds.

Elle pouvait se rappeler de la joie avec laquelle Sirius avait été accueilli, le soulagement et la joie pure sur le visage de Harry quand il s'était précipité dans Sainte Mangouste, pour y trouver son parrain exiger d' « être libéré de ce putain d'asile de fous » et les nombreux rassemblements qu'ils avaient dû célébrer.

Elle se renfrogna. Elle pouvait également se souvenir de quand le changement avait commencé, environ un an auparavant. Tout avait commencé quand Ginny et Harry eurent finalement recommencé à se fréquenter après la Guerre. Ginny n'aimait pas les « ennuyeuses » retrouvailles hebdomadaires aux Trois Balais. Elle voulait du glamour et des paillettes. Elle aimait que Harry l'emmène dans les meilleurs restaurants et clubs. La belle petite rousse n'avait aucun problème à être sous les yeux du public – elle adorait le public et le public l'adorait. Hermione avait commencé à les voir de moins en moins souvent à mesure que le temps passait, car ils avaient « des gens à voir et des lieux où être vus » selon Ginny.

Ron, seulement deux mois après, avait réussi à obtenir le travail de ses rêves en étant pris comme gardien pour les Canons de Chudley et avait, par conséquent, disparu de son radar. Elle le voyait maintenant plus souvent dans la Gazette du Sorcier, photographié dans les mêmes clubs qu'Harry et Ginny fréquentaient, avec une belle femme à chaque bras.

Les coups de cheminette étaient de plus en plus rares, Harry et Ginny à cause de leurs carrières en tant qu'Auror et Éditrice de mode respectivement, en plus de leur vie sociale occupée, et Ron entre ses entraînements, ses matchs et ses fêtes – et aussi, elle l'admettait, parce qu'il n'était pas exactement reconnu pour sa considération.

Elle voyait George occasionnellement, mais il passait la plupart de son temps avec Percy à la boutique. Il restait beaucoup replié et ne se socialisait pas souvent.

En surface, ça semblait très innocent. Inévitable. Ils avaient tous grandi et la vie les avait emmenés dans des directions différentes. Cependant, ce n'était pas la seule raison. Bien sûr, ils avaient tous un emploi désormais. Et oui, une certaine distance était destinée à s'instaurer quand certains membres d'un groupe commençaient à se fréquenter. Mais en considérant qu'ils vivaient à environ 15 minutes des uns des autres, sûrement n'était-il pas inconcevable d'espérer se voir plus ou moins fréquemment ? Et considérant qu'elle et Harry travaillaient tous les deux au Ministère, sûrement qu'un déjeuner occasionnel n'était pas trop demandé ?

Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne faisait pas d'effort. Elle ne demandait rien à ses amis qu'elle ne se demandait pas à elle-même. Elle essayait de leur passer un coup de cheminette régulièrement, au moins une fois par semaine. Elle essayait d'organiser des sorties pour eux. Ils étaient partis du fait de se voir une fois par semaine à une fois par mois … et maintenant ça. Elle ne les avait pas vus depuis six mois. La moitié de ses appels restaient sans réponse tandis que les autres étaient écourtés car « ils étaient sur le point de sortir ». Elle rit avec amertume. C'est drôle comme ils avaient le temps pour sortir tous ensemble, juste … pas avec elle. Pas une seule fois, l'un des trois avait pensé à lui demander de sortir avec eux. Tristement, ses trois amis les plus proches l'avaient doucement sortie de leurs existences.

D'autres faisaient quelques efforts, mais ils n'étaient simplement pas aussi proches qu'elle, Ron, Harry et Ginny avaient pu l'être. Luna correspondait régulièrement par hibou, mais était rarement en Angleterre à cause de ses voyages et de ses reportages d'investigations pour le _Chicaneur_. Neville écrivait d'Afrique occasionnellement, mais ils n'avaient jamais été particulièrement proches.

Elle rendait visite à Remus et Tonks toutes les deux semaines pour voir Teddy, son (et celui de Harry) filleul, et pour passer du temps avec lui, étant donné qu'avoir un enfant en bas âge les empêchait de sortir souvent.

Elle voyait également Sirius toutes les deux semaines, cependant, depuis que lui et Lira avaient commencé à se fréquenter elle n'avait pas pu le voir plus de deux heures à chaque fois, et c'était compréhensible. L'homme travaillait de longues heures comme Auror Senior, et devait jongler avec une relation en plus de ça. Le fait qu'il prenne tout de même du temps pour elle lui importait beaucoup. Elle refusait de manquer leurs retrouvailles de quinzaine, peu importe combien elles pouvaient être courtes. Il disait toujours que ça valait le coup de rejoindre les « Trois Balais » ou son appartement, même seulement pour une heure, pour voir « sa Mione ». De manière surprenante, depuis son retour du Voile, ils étaient devenus des amis plutôt proches, malgré leurs affrontements précédents.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait murit et changé pendant les cinq années qu'il avait passé derrière le Voile, peut-être parce qu'il avait également muri. De toute manière, ils s'entendaient à merveille et elle aimait sa sagesse et son esprit vif. Cependant, la triste réalité demeurait que le parrain de son soit disant « meilleur ami » avait du temps à lui consacrer, et pourtant Harry lui-même …

Elle se recula dans le canapé et, tandis qu'elle l'admettait enfin, les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Tout n'avait pas commencé quand Harry et Ginny avait commencé à sortir ensemble. Ça avait toujours été là, enfoui sous la surface. Elle avait simplement choisi de considérer ça comme de simples différences entre amis. Mais c'était, elle devait l'admettre, beaucoup plus que ça. Elle avait été loyale envers eux tous, surtout Harry en premier depuis le tout début de leur amitié. Elle était restée avec lui jusqu'à la presque fin, quand elle ne pouvait pas physiquement entrer dans la chambre quand Harry avait combattu Quirrell. Elle était restée à ses côtés quand les autres élèves l'avaient désigné comme « l'héritier de Serpentard ». Elle avait été pétrifiée après avoir trouvé la réponse à l'énigme, permettant à Harry de sauver Ginny et de détruire le Basilic.

Elle avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le protéger de Sirius Black, un homme qu'ils pensaient déterminé à tuer Harry. Elle avait risqué leur amitié en rapportant l'histoire du balai à Minerva. Elle aurait préféré qu'il la haïsse plutôt qu'il lui arrive malheur. Harry avait suivi Ron et l'avait ignorée pendant des semaines, jusqu'à ce que le balai lui soit rendu. Malgré ça, elle avait violé les lois du Voyage Temporel et sciemment risqué sa vie pour revenir dans le passé et sauver Sirius, pour Harry. En quatrième année, elle avait été la seule à croire Harry quand il disait ne pas avoir tenté de participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Même Ron l'avait évincé, dévoré par la jalousie. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour le soutenir en cinquième année, essayant de le défendre contre Ombrage, essayant de l'aider quand il se repliait sur lui-même, coupant court à son voyage au ski avec ses parents pour venir le soutenir au square Grimmauld.

Elle l'avait supplié d'être prudent plutôt que de se précipiter au Ministère, mais l'avait tout de même suivi et avait combattu à ses côtés, avait souffert pour cela. Elle avait essayé de l'aider en sixième année et s'était méfiée de ce vieux livre de potions, pour être simplement accusée de jalousie, malgré le fait qu'il avait été la possession d'un ancien mangemort, comme ils avaient pu l'apprendre par la suite. Elle avait combattu pour défendre Poudlard la nuit où Dumbledore était mort, aux côté de l'Ordre et Ron et d'autres élèves. Elle s'était assise aux côtés de Ron quand il avait été empoisonné. Elle avait quitté sa maison et sciemment envoyé sa famille loin d'elle après s'être effacée de leurs souvenirs pour les suivre tous les deux dans une dangereuse chasse aux Horcruxes. Elle était restée loyale même quand Ron avait jeté l'éponge et les avait abandonnés. Elle était restée et avait défendu Harry, et planifié, et travaillé si dur qu'à certains moments elle avait cru s'effondrer de fatigue. Elle avait été capturée et torturée mais n'avait rien révélé, restant fidèle à eux deux et à la cause.

Elle avait infiltré Gringotts et finalement avait combattu à la Bataille Finale jusqu'à la toute fin. Elle avait perdu ses parents et sacrifié tout ce qu'elle avait pour aider Harry. Elle n'avait été rien d'autre que sincère et loyale pour Harry et Ron. Elle avait pardonné à Ron malgré son abandon envers elle et Harry, malgré les horribles, et blessantes, choses qu'il lui avait souvent dites. Elle avait consenti à voir au-delà de leurs constantes disputes, les aidant tous les deux dans leurs devoirs scolaires.

Et Ginny ? Elle l'avait écoutée et réconfortée quand elle se débattait avec ses sentiments pour Harry, et son inquiétude quant au fait qu'il ne la remarquerait jamais. Elle l'avait conseillée et encouragée, lui permettant de finalement commencer quelque chose avec Harry.

Et où est ce que ça l'avait menée ? D'accord, ils l'avaient défendue contre le troll en première année, malgré que ce soit la faute de Ron si elle s'était trouvée là en premier lieu. Ron l'avait défendue après avoir été traitée de sang de bourbe. Mais il l'avait aussi insultée et blessée un nombre incalculable de fois, le souvenir le plus marquant étant celui du bal de noël. Il avait agit comme si elle était moins qu'une femme mais était pourtant en colère qu'elle y soit allée avec Victor. Lui et Harry s'étaient liés contre elle après l'incident de l'Eclair de Feu, la traitant comme si elle n'existait pas. Harry ne l'avait pas une seule fois défendue contre les insultes de Ron. Et Ginny, à la minute où elle avait eu une chance avec Harry, avait tourné le dos à Hermione. Elle lui parlait d'un ton cassant et la contredisait aux yeux de tous. Elle s'excusait toujours après mais même … Hermione devait regarder les choses en face. Ce qu'elle avait investi dans l'amitié, et la loyauté qu'elle avait donné à ses amis ne lui était pas retourné en égale proportion. Elle donnait plus qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu. Ca n'avait pas changé, au contraire, ça devenait de plus en plus prononcé, jusqu'à ceci. C'était le point culminant, la preuve finale.

Harry, Ron et Ginny n'avaient plus besoin d'elle. Elle avait dépassé son utilité. A quoi un rat de bibliothèque Je-Sais-Tout pouvait bien servir une fois hors de l'école ? Quand on n'était plus en guerre ? Tout était terminé maintenant, ils avaient été très clair là-dessus, en actes plutôt qu'en mots, qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin d'elle. Une petite partie de son esprit protestait, arguant qu'ils avaient vécu trop de choses ensemble pour l'oublier, cependant, elle la fit taire rudement. Comment pouvait elle penser autrement quand, jusqu'à maintenant, aucun n'avait demandé des nouvelles de ses parents ? Personne n'avait demandé si elle les avait retrouvés, s'ils allaient bien ? Seuls Sirius, Remus et Tonks savaient. Un jour, ils l'avaient vue pleurer au-dessus de quelques albums photos et l'avaient harcelée jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur dise. Elle leur avait raconté à la condition qu'ils ne le répètent à personne, à moins que la question ne leur soit directement posée. D'après elle, si les gens ne s'en souciaient pas assez pour demander, ils ne méritaient pas de savoir. Par « les gens » elle avait voulu dire Harry, Ron et Ginny. Ses deux « meilleurs amis » et sa « sœur » soit disant. Ha. Pour ce que ça valait.

Et maintenant voilà qu'ils partaient en vacances, sans même lui demander si elle souhaitait venir, oubliant le « diner » qu'ils allaient manquer pour son 21ème anniversaire. Elle commença à sangloter. Pas une seule fois, depuis qu'ils avaient battus le troll dans les toilettes des filles, avait-elle pensé qu'ils en arriveraient là. Pas seulement manquer un dîner d'anniversaire mais plutôt ce que ça représentait. Se battre pratiquement becs et ongles pour maintenir une amitié qu'ils ne considéraient même plus. Son 21ème anniversaire, qu'elle avait pensé rempli d'amour et de rires et de famille, était maintenant une ombre moqueuse. Ils étaient partis. Ils avaient tous oublié. Ils avaient oublié tout ce qu'elle avait donné et ce qu'elle avait sacrifié pour être avec eux et les aider. Sa vie. Son enfance. Ses parents. Tout était oublié.

Elle était une fois de plus le Castor Savant. Elle sanglota encore plus fort, se souvenant de ce surnom si gentiment offert par de nombreux petits moqueurs à l'école primaire. Elle avait des cheveux touffus, des genoux noueux et les dents proéminentes. Elle avait toujours été jugée pour son intelligence, et les livres étaient ses seuls amis. Sa mère la réconfortait, qu'en grandissant elle deviendrait une belle jeune femme, avec plein d'amis, et la petite Hermione avait attendu avec espoir, espérant que ce serait vrai.

A la place, le même schéma s'était instauré à Poudlard – solitude and moqueries, jusqu'à Harry et Ron. Après ça, elle avait pensé ne plus jamais être seule. Et maintenant … Elle renifla, essuyant rageusement ses larmes avec ses mains. Elle n'avait peut-être plus de dents en avant ou des cheveux touffus. Ses cheveux tombaient peut-être en vagues jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle avait peut-être plus ou moins une silhouette, même si trop … rondelette à son goût. Elle avait peut-être même développé quelques aptitudes avec du maquillage basique, et était la plus jeune Langue de Plomb dans l'histoire du Département des Mystères, mais elle était de retour à la case départ. Le Castor Savant. Seule, entourée de livres et voulant être quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui d'autre pour ne pas être seule chez elle pendant que tous les autres étaient dehors, s'amusant.

Le plus cruel était que ces enfants, qui l'avaient sûrement oubliée depuis longtemps, avaient eu raison. Elle était seule et sans amis. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais une beauté, comme Ginny, mais à partir du moment où elle avait ses amis, elle s'en fichait. Sauf que évidemment, eux s'en souciaient. Pourquoi autrement auraient-ils évité de lui parler durant leurs sorties sociales et glamour ? Ils avaient honte d'elle. Elle était quelque chose bonne à cacher de la vue des gens, quelqu'un qu'on voyait en privé, où les gens ne pouvaient pas la voir.

Tout recommençait.

NON. Elle se rassit soudainement. Ca ne recommençait PAS encore. Elle ne se permettrait pas de penser de cette manière. Elle n'était plus cette petite fille perdue. Elle était une jeune femme accomplie qui avait réussi beaucoup de choses dans sa jeune vie. Elle avait peut-être perdu ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses plus proches, elle avait peut-être perdu ses parents et oui, elle était peut-être seule sans avoir jamais eu un seul petit ami, mais elle n'était pas sans valeur. Elle avait un travail et il y avait quelques personnes qui pensaient à elle. Remus et Tonks, l'adorable Teddy, Sirius et peut-être George. Elle ne voulait pas oublier son amitié avec George jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende son côté de l'histoire. Elle savait que ça ne lui ressemblait pas de simplement partir pour des vacances sans au moins lui demander de l'accompagner, surtout si ça voulait dire rater son anniversaire. Et donc, pour George, elle allait attendre et aviser. Quant aux trois autres … qu'ils aillent se faire voir. C'était terminé. Ils l'avaient utilisée pour son intelligence et ses capacités, et maintenant que tout allait bien dans leur monde, ils n'avaient plus besoin d'elle. Et bien, qu'ils aillent en enfer. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux.

Elle sauta du canapé et commença à faire les cents pas sur le tapis couleur crème, cette fois perdue dans ses pensées. Il était plus que temps qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour elle-même, chose à laquelle elle pensait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Un poste lui avait été proposé, une place au Ministère Italien de la Magie durant un an, dans ce qui correspondait au Département des Mystères. Un ancien Langue de Plomb avait déménagé à Rome et avait chanté ses louanges. Par conséquent les Italiens essayaient de l'attirer chez eux depuis plusieurs mois. C'était la dernière offre dans une longue liste. Elle n'en avait accepté aucune précédemment car elle trouvait que sa vie était en Angleterre, et aurait eu l'impression d'abandonner la seule famille qui lui restait.

Maintenant elle devait réfléchir à cette idée. Ses trois plus proches amis n'étaient plus un problème. Les amis qui lui restaient elle pouvait toujours continuer à les visiter par Cheminette ou par Portauloin international aussi souvent qu'elle le souhaitait. Il n'y aurait pas d'interruption dans leurs relations, étant donné que le décalage horaire entre le Royaume Uni et l'Italie était d'environ deux heures. Ses parents … elle cligna des yeux rapidement, essayant d'enrayer la formation de nouvelles larmes. Ses parents n'étaient plus là. Leur maison, la maison dans laquelle elle avait grandi, était restée inhabitée depuis sa septième année. Et elle avait toujours voulu aller à Rome. Plus important encore, rien ne l'arrêtait désormais. C'était le temps du changement.

* * *

Je ne suis que la **traductrice**

Merci à Minnimoi pour sa confiance et sa gentillesse, je vous encourage à aller lire sa fiction en anglais : )

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaît !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos sympathiques reviews ça fait plaisir de voir que le travail de l'auteur **Minnimoi** est apprécié et que ma modeste traduction est appréciée aussi ^^

Voilà le chapitre deux fraîchement terminé, j'ai chassé les mots anglais et j'espère que je n'en ai pas laissé qui traînent.

Je rappelle que la fiction originale en anglais appartient à **Minnimoi**, dont le lien vers le profil est disponible sur ma page :)

Bonne lecture, je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par semaine mais vu que les partiels arrivent, je ne suis pas sûre à 100% de tenir le rythme.

* * *

**_Traduction chapitre 2 :_**

« Vous avez QUOI ? »

James Grafton, Responsable du Département des Mystères, était totalement estomaqué. La surprise flagrante sur son visage ridé était presque comique.

« J'ai décidé d'accepter l'année à Rome. » répéta-t-elle calmement. « C'est un grand honneur et une merveilleuse opportunité d'apprendre dans l'un des plus beaux et des plus anciens lieux au monde. Et les bibliothèques … » s'enflamma-t-elle, souriante.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr… Je n'ai aucun doute qu'il s'agisse d'une merveilleuse opportunité sur tous les champs possibles, J'ai simplement … excusez-moi, mais je suis surpris. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui vous avez toujours refusé catégoriquement les offres des italiens, malgré mes propres efforts de persuasion. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qui a provoqué un tel retournement. » Son visage ridé la regardant curieusement tandis qu'il grattait sa tignasse d'épais cheveux blancs.

Elle lui sourit aimablement, le sourire n'atteignant pas ses yeux alors qu'elle ajustait la robe noire qu'elle portait. « J'ai … communiqué avec mes amis les plus proches, Monsieur Grafton, et j'ai réalisé que cette proposition était dans mon intérêt. Je serais une idiote de la laisser passer. » _Inutile de lui dire qu'il avait fallu une lettre lui disant essentiellement qu'elle n'était plus sur leur radar collectif pour l'aider à faire son choix_, pensa-t-elle.

Les yeux bleus perçants du vieil homme plongèrent dans les siens, d'un brun chocolaté. La jeune femme semblait … _engourdie_, pensa-t-il. Quelque chose s'était produit. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de la pousser.

« Bien sûr, ma chère, » dit-il à haute voix. « Je suis ravie que vous acceptiez cette très avantageuse proposition. Je suppose que le salaire et le logement sont à votre convenance ? »

« Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? » répondit-elle simplement. Tous frais payés, l'appartement, fourni par le Ministère, donnant sur la stupéfiante et exclusive _Via Veneto (1)_, et un salaire de 40 000 régine, l'équivalent de 50 000 galions ou 150 000 livres sterlings, l'offre était plus que généreuse. En tant que Officielle du Ministère, elle avait également le droit de créer des Portoloins internationaux, quelque chose qui était bien plus limité en Grande-Bretagne.

« En effet, » sourit-il. « De plus, votre emploi au Ministère de la Magie vous attendra à votre retour, quoique quelque chose me dit que les italiens pourraient tenter de vous convaincre vers un arrangement plus permanent pendant que vous serez là-bas. »

Elle se contenta de sourire poliment et attendit.

« Bon, et bien, très bien, je vais transmettre votre acceptation. Quand seriez-vous d'accord pour commencer ? Je suis sûr qu'ils seront d'accord pour vous donner quelques semaines afin de mettre de l'ordre dans vos affaires … » réfléchit-il.

« C'est plus que généreux, Monsieur. Je suis à leur disposition des après-demain. Mes objets personnels ont été emballés, mes affaires sont en ordre et je serais tout à fait disposée à prendre un Portoloin demain. » Elle essaya de garder sa voix stable tandis qu'elle disait ceci. Il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière, et elle ne voulait pas trahir le moindre signe de nervosité, étant donné que ça pouvait conduire à des questions.

« Demain ? Ma parole, vous êtes vraiment pressée. Bien, je vais les en informer si vous le souhaitez, bien que je ne puisse m'empêcher de vous demander de repousser votre départ de quelques semaines. Donnez au moins une chance au Département de vous faire ses adieux ! »

Elle sourit encore une fois, la chaleur n'atteignant pas tout à fait ses yeux. « Vous êtes très aimable, Monsieur, mais je me dois d'insister. Je suis très … pressée de commencer cette nouvelle phase d'apprentissage. »

Grafton fronça les sourcils, ses épais sourcils reliés ensemble. Oui, quelque chose n'allait pas. Le vieil homme avait une place dans son cœur pour la jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés, qui aimaient tant ses livres et vivait pour apprendre. Elle lui faisait penser à lui à son âge. En plus de cela, la sorcière avait un cœur en or. Vraiment impossible de ne _pas_ l'aimer. Et tant pis pour le protocole de l'employeur. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le savait, il ne pouvait pas expliquer comment mais il savait que quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'avait profondément blessée.

« Ma chère, j'espère ne pas vous offenser en m'insinuant dans vos affaires, mais qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? Pardonnez-moi mais je m'inquiète. Je suis plutôt … attachée à vous ma chère. »

Elle cligna des yeux à cette question d'ordre plutôt émotionnel venant de son chef de département, habituellement bourru. « Merci pour votre inquiétude, Monsieur Grafton, mais je vous assure que je vais bien. » _Je ne peux pas vous le dire_, pensa-t-elle, touchée par son inquiétude.

« Et bien, il semblerait que vous êtes déterminée, Miss Granger, et je vais transmettre votre accord au Signor Martinelli immédiatement. Il sera ravi, j'en suis certain. »

Elle sourit poliment. _J'ai l'impression de faire ça très souvent aujourd'hui_, pensa-t-elle.

« Ma chère, j'espère que vous excuserez la témérité d'un vieil homme, mais je serais très heureux si vous pouviez m'écrire de temps à autre. Je serais ravi de savoir comment vous vous installez et ce que vous pensez de Rome. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de cligner des yeux encore une fois, surprise. « Je … serai très heureuse de correspondre avec vous Monsieur Grafton. » et elle le pensait.

Il sourit. « Comme je ne suis plus votre supérieur, je vous en prie appelez-moi James. »

Elle hocha la tête et sourit, agréablement surprise. « Très bien. Merci, Mons – James. S'il vous plaît appelez-moi Hermione. » Elle se prépara à partir.

« Oh et Hermione ? »

Elle se retourna. « Oui James ? »

« Joyeux anniversaire. »

Hermione sourit à elle-même pendant qu'elle quittait le Ministère de la Magie pour la dernière fois. _Ou du moins la dernière fois jusqu'à l'année prochaine_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle avait été si surprise que Monsieur G - _James_, que _James_, sache que c'était son anniversaire. C'était vraiment touchant de savoir qu'il s'intéressait assez à ses employés pour regarder son dossier du personnel. Elle lui écrirait, pensa-t-elle. Il ferait un correspondant très intéressant. Et il serait incapable de dire à quiconque où elle se trouvait, à cause du Secret des Mystères, comme on l'appelait. C'était un contrat magique que chaque Langue de Plomb devait signer, de la nouvelle recrue du bas de l'échelle au Chef du Département, et qui empêchait de révéler quoique ce soit se déroulant au Département des Mystères à quelqu'un de l'extérieur. Il y avait de fortes pénalités pour avoir brisé le contrat, et une peine de deux ans de prison faisait pâle figure à côté d'une perte de magie pour un an. Elle frissonna. En fait, son ancien collègue (maintenant installé à Rome), qui avait convaincu les italiens de l'embaucher en premier lieu n'était pas passé loin de briser le contrat en la recommandant et en vantant ses capacités. La seule chose qui l'avait sauvé était qu'il n'avait mentionné aucune affaire liée au département, juste ses compétences.

Heureusement, son nouvel emploi tombait dans cette merveilleuse catégorie d' « Affaires du département » et donc James ne pouvait rien dire. Non pas qu'elle s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un demande, mais tout même, valait mieux être préparé. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voir quelque chose détruire sa nouvelle vie.

_Il est temps de partir_, pensa-t-elle. _Il est temps de laisser toutes ces choses qui me rappellent mes pertes derrière et de prendre un nouveau départ._

Avec cette pensée fermement ancrée dans son esprit, elle transplana chez les Lupin et toqua à la porte.

Elle entendit plusieurs fracas et quelqu'un jurer. _Tonks_, pensa-t-elle en souriant.

La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler une jeune femme au visage en forme de cœur et aux cheveux roses, grimaçant et frottant son coude gauche.

« Woaw, Hermione ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Tu es en avance. Je pensais qu'on était supposés te retrouver aux Trois Balais ce soir ? Merlin, il est déjà l'heure ? » Paniqua Tonks, une main sur sa bouche.

« Non, non, le diner n'était pas prévu avant sept heure. Il est juste quatre heure, Tonks c'est bon, Je suis … juste venue pour une petite visite. » Sourit-elle nerveusement.

« Oh, c'est bon alors. Whew ! J'ai pensé qu'on était finis, Remus n'est même pas encore rentré du travail. Entre, entre. »

Hermione suivit l'Auror aux cheveux roses dans le couloir couleur crème et dans le salon, dans lequel un petit garçon aux cheveux bleus était assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé en cuir beige, mâchouillant. Il sauta immédiatement en voyant Hermione et courut vers elle. Elle le souleva dans ses bras et l'enlaça avec force.

« Bonjour Teddy, chéri, as-tu été un gentil garçon avec maman aujourd'hui ? » roucoula-t-elle, frottant son nez contre sa joue douce.

« Moi, 'entil garçon ! n'aime tata Mione ! » Cria-t-il. Ses cheveux devenant promptement châtains et ondulés.

Elle lui sourit et le reposa doucement par terre. « Je t'aime aussi, mon chéri. »

Il lui fit un grand sourire et retourna sur le canapé, reprenant où il l'avait laissé son festin d'objets. Elle secoua la tête avec indulgence, et alla s'installer en face de Tonks.

La femme aux cheveux roses pouffa. « Il est une boule d'énergie vive et sans limite, et c'est d'un fatiguant, mais je n'échangerai mes garçons pour rien au monde. » elle sourit rêveusement, pensant à sa famille.

Hermione sourit. « Tu as vraiment les deux meilleurs garçons au monde Tonks – Teddy et Remus sont une sacrée combinaison. »

Tonks sourit largement d'un air impertinent « Je suis bien placée pour le savoir, pas vrai ! »

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge. « Ecoute, Tonks, je pensais, je pense qu'on devrait re planifier le diner de ce soir, mais, si ça te va, j'adorerai diner avec Remus et toi, ici, ce soir ? Tu vois, Harry, Ron et Ginny ne peuvent pas se libérer donc j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas la peine de prévoir quelque chose d'aussi grand. »

Tonks tiqua. « Mione, tu sais que tu es toujours la bienvenue ici, mais, et bien, c'est ton 21ème anniversaire. Tu ne penses pas que ça mérite une sorte de célébration ? » ses yeux se plissèrent. « Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Harry, Ron et Ginny ne peuvent pas être là ? »

Hermione remua dans sa chaise. « Et bien, j'ai quelques nouvelles à partager avec toi, Remus et Sirius. C'est, et bien, c'est compliqué. Juste … S'il te plaît ? Tu voudrais bien faire ça pour moi ? »

Tonks la regarda, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. « Ok, chérie, on va faire à ta manière. Bien sûr que l'on peut diner ici. Mais j'insiste pour que tu me laisses m'occuper du gâteau- non pas de protestations ! 21 ans est un grand jour ! »

Hermione sourit en coin. « Tant que tu ne le prépare pas, je suis sûre que ça ira … »

« Non ne t'inquiète pas, il y a ce livreur par hibou … Hey ! Je retiens ça ! » le regard blessé de Tonks était quelque peu gâché par le sourire qui relevait le coin de ses lèvres. Elle n'était pas une grande cuisinière, et elle et Remus – et tout le monde d'ailleurs- le savait. Elle et Remus se relayaient pour préparer le diner et, autant qu'Hermione sache, la plupart des gens essayaient de passer les soirs où Remus cuisinaient. C'était généralement plus … sûr de cette manière.

Hermione secoua la tête quand elle entendit Tonks implorer Delilah d'amener le message à Remus. L'oiseau avait sans doute abdiqué car les tentatives d'amadouer le volatile avec des chocolats semblaient avoir stoppé.

Elle pouffa soudainement. _Même le hibou de Remus est fou de chocolat_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle attrapa sa baguette et avec un rapide _incendio_ un feu craquait joyeusement dans la cheminée. Elle se saisit du petit pot de Poudre de cheminette et jeta une pincée de poudre verte dans le feu, criant « bureau de Sirius Black, Ministère de la Magie » avant de s'agenouiller et de mettre sa tête dans le feu. Le monde sembla se déformer et se retourner avant qu'elle ne se retrouve à regarder le bureau de Sirius, où il était asis écrivant quelque chose sur son bureau.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, espérant attirer son attention. Il releva la tête immédiatement, jetant un coup d'œil d'abord à la porte, puis à la cheminée, souriant largement quand il y vit la tête d'Hermione.

« Mione, amour ! A quoi dois-je cette très agréable opportunité ? » il lui fit un clin d'œil tandis qu'il se levait et se rapprochait de la cheminée, s'agenouillant face à elle.

« Oh chut, Monsieur-j'ai-une-petite amie ! »

« C'est vrai, » soupira-t-il. « Hélas, je suis pris. Si j'étais célibataire en revanche … »

« Tu verrais une fille différente chaque soir et m'oublierais entièrement. » contra-t-elle.

Il haleta and agrippa sa poitrine, comme si blessé. « Moi ? Oublier ma Mione ? Vous me blessez Madame ! »

« D'accord, espèce de grands bouffon, sois sérieux un moment – et n'OSE MÊME PAS sortir tout ce non-sens à propos de toujours être 'Sirius' ! » (2)

Il bouda de se voir refuser sa plaisanterie favorite. « Bon, bon, si tu veux me refuser tout l'amusement de ma vie … »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il lui avait involontairement rappelé pourquoi elle faisait les plus grands changements de sa vie. Ennuyeuse, Hermione l'intello n'était pas amusante. Ses amis l'avaient laissée … _Pas de ça_. Elle se secoua légèrement et jeta un œil à Sirius. Il avait les sourcils froncés, perplexe.

« Amour ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu vas bien ? Est-ce-que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Je ne voulais pas dire que … »

Elle sourit au bel homme agenouillé devant elle. « Non Sirius, ça va, je me suis juste souvenue de quelque chose que je dois faire plus tard. » inventa-t-elle rapidement.

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils – merde, il la connaissait trop bien – mais il laissa passer. « Et donc, que voulais tu me dire ? »

« Oh c'est juste à propos de ce soir. J'ai décidé de plutôt avoir un petit diner chez Remus et Tonks au lieu de sortir ce soir. Tonks attends tout le monde pour sept heure je crois. »

Il sourcilla à nouveau, et la regarda vraiment, ses yeux gris métalliques la transperçant. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais quelque chose allait vraiment mal. Il fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude, se sentant très protecteur envers la jeune fille qui était restée auprès de lui pendant ses innombrables cauchemars et lui avait rendu sa santé après son retour du voile. _Quelque va mal, clairement_, pensa-t-il.

Il se ressaisit et sourit gentiment à l'adorable jeune femme qui attendait patiemment devant lui.

« Je pensais qu'on sortait ce soir, pour ton anniversaire ? »

« Et bien oui, mais quelques personnes ne peuvent pas se libérer, je pensais que ce serait sympa de faire quelque chose d'un peu plus petit. S'il te plaît, dis que tu viendras ? » Demanda-t-elle avec anxiété.

« Bien sûr que je serai là, amour. Je te verrai à sept heure. » Il sourit tandis que sa tête disparaissait de l'âtre.

Hermione se leva et s'étira, époussetant la poudre de cheminette et souleva Teddy alors qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine, où Tonks leur préparait une tasse de thé. « Sirius dit qu'il sera là vers sept heure. »

« Super ! »murmura Tonks distraitement. Elle continua à marmonner pour elle-même et tapota la théière avec sa baguette, attendant que l'eau se mette à bouillir.

Hermione sourit en déposant Teddy sur une chaise autour de la table et retourna dans l'entrée, criant à Tonks, « Ne t'embête pas à me faire un thé. Je rentre à la maison me préparer. Je te verrai à sept heure ! »

« D''acco-dac, Mione ! » entendit elle en retour, avant qu'un grand fracas ne résonne jusque dans le hall, suivit par une avalanche de jurons et de marmonnement. Hermione pouffa et transplana jusqu'à chez elle.

Sirius resta agenouillé sur le sol tandis qu'il se demandait pourquoi diable elle voulait annuler le diner de son 21ème anniversaire. Zut, autant que ça puisse le concerner, elle aurait du avoir la plus grosse fête imaginable, habillée sur son trente et un et absolument magnifique, vivant les plus beaux moments de sa vie. En y repensant, Harry et les autres auraient vraiment dus organiser la chose pour en faire une fête surprise. Ah, peut-être que c'était ce qu'il y avait derrière ce changement de programme ? Il allait passer un coup de cheminette à Harry pour en être sûr.

Cinq minutes plus tard, un Sirius inquiet se tenait derrière son bureau, plongé dans ses pensées. Personne n'avait répondu à la cheminée chez Harry ou chez Ron. Ou même à l'appartement de Ginny. Il avait appelé FASF (Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux) pour seulement entendre Percy lui dire que George était parti en vacances en France avec les « autres ». Quelque chose clochait et il avait besoin de parler à Remus.

Juste quand il attrapait une plume pour gribouiller une note rapide, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de son bureau. « Entrez ! » répondit-il. Remus entra, plongé dans ses pensées. _Quand on parle du diable …_

« Patmol, as-tu reçu un hibou pour l'anniversaire d'Hermione de ce soir ? »

« A vrai dire, Mione vient juste de me passer un coup de cheminette. Elle m'a dit que c'était simplement un diner chez toi maintenant. J'ai essayé d'appeler Harry, Ron, George et Ginny, et tout ce que j'ai eu c'est Percy me disant que George était en France avec « les autres ». Qu'est ce qui se passe, bordel, Lunard ? »

Le froncement de Remus s'accentua et il sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa poche, le tendant à Sirius.

_Remus chéri, _

_Mione est là et demande si on elle peut faire son diner d'anniversaire ici avec nous et Sirius. Apparemment Harry et les autres « ne peuvent pas se libérer ». Qu'est ce qui se passe, bordel ? Peux-tu demander à Sirius s'il sait quelque chose ? Mione est là en ce moment et je ne veux rien dire devant elle, elle est déjà probablement assez chamboulée. Bien sûr, je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait faire la fête ici. _

_Je suis un peu inquiète, chéri. _

_Dora XX_

Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Harry et les autres ne peuvent pas se libérer ? Quoi ? Ils sont en France eux aussi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe bordel ? Ils ne rateraient quand même pas son anniversaire, pas vrai ? ». Lui et Remus s'inquiétaient de la manière dont Harry et les autres semblaient négliger Hermione. Elle était plus solitaire et se renfermait davantage à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Oh, elle continuait à discuter et à rire, mais il y avait des barrières maintenant. Elle poussait doucement tout le monde vers la sortie. _Mais sûrement, Harry et les autres n'iraient pas aussi loin, pensa-t-il. Ils ne le feraient pas … n'est-ce pas ?_

Remus secoua la tête, tirant Sirius de ses pensées. « Je ne comprends pas non plus, mais il semble que nous devons attendre d'être à la maison et de demander à Mione. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ça. »

Sirius hocha la tête à la déclaration de son frère en tout sauf de sang. « Toi comme moi, Lunard, toi comme moi. »

(1) Via Veneto est l'une des plus célèbres artères de Rome

(2) En anglais Sirius fait souvent le jeu de mot avec la ressemblance entre son prénom et le mot sérieux en anglais « serious », qui se prononce presque pareil


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir à tous et désolée pour l'attente ! J'ai eu les cours, les partiels, la famille mais enfin je peux me reposer un peu ! Et j'ai donc pu avancer sur cette traduction pour vous offrir le chapitre trois :D Tadaaaaaam !

Désolée s'il reste des fautes, j'ai relu et je l'ai passé au correcteur orthographique mais je pense que plusieurs fautes me sont passées sous le nez, les coquines.

Amusez-vous bien et bonne lecture.

Et surtout : JOYEUX NOËL, que vous le fêtiez ou pas :)

* * *

**Traduction chapitre 3 :**

Hermione fixait les trois robes suspendues en l'air face à elle. La première était n'avait qu'une bretelle, la jupe bleu nuit tombait jusqu'au sol. C'était magnifique, le genre de robe qu'elle s'était toujours imaginé porter pour son vingt et unième anniversaire. Elle soupira. C'était trop pour un diner à la maison … D'ailleurs, ça aurait été trop pour _Les Trois Balais_ aussi. C'était le genre de robe que l'on portait pour une grande fête, avec plein d'amis et du champagne, de belles décorations et beaucoup de confiance en soi. Elle secoua la tête et fit léviter la robe jusqu'à son armoire. Elle n'allait pas à une grosse fête – il n'y aurait que très peu de monde ce soir, et chacun d'eux habillé de manière détendue. Qu'il y ait ou non du champagne, ce n'était pas la grosse fête dont chaque fille rêve et elle n'avait décidément pas assez confiance en elle pour porter cette robe. Elle l'avait achetée six mois auparavant, en étant tombée amoureuse dès qu'elle l'avait vue. Cependant elle doutait avoir un jour l'audace, ou la silhouette, pour la porter. Elle avait « trop de courbes ».

Elle regarda les deux robes restantes – une bleue pâle, descendant aux genoux avec un gilet coordonné et des talons, et la seconde, une longue robe d'été en coton d'un joli bleu azur. Son regard hésitant entre les deux, elle soupira à nouveau et reposa la robe bleue et le gilet dans son armoire. Elle avait, à l'origine, prévu de les porter aux _Trois Balais_ ce soir, mais c'était bien trop pour un simple diner à la maison. Par conséquent, le choix se portait sur la robe d'été. Elle devrait aller avec un cardigan blanc et des sandales blanches à talons compensés.

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se déshabillant en chemin. Elle entra dans la douche et tourna le bouton, soupirant de plaisir alors que l'eau chaude cascadait doucement le long de son corps. Tandis qu'elle pressait son gel douche dans son gant de luffa (1), elle se mit à considérer ce qu'elle aurait à préparer pour le déménagement de demain pour Rome. C'était dans ces instants qu'Hermione était heureuse d'être une sorcière. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire c'était de réduire ses bagages et autres possessions, les mettre dans son sac à main et leur rendre leur taille originale en arrivant dans son nouvel appartement. Ça devrait lui prendre environ une demi-heure pour réduire le contenu de son appartement et « faire ses valises ». Elle frémit, pensant au temps que ça lui aurait pris si elle avait dû faire ses bagages avec la méthode moldue.

Après s'être rincée et avoir éteint l'eau, Hermione s'enroula dans une douillette serviette jaune après avoir lancé un bref sort de séchage. Retournant dans sa chambre, elle choisit un soutien-gorge blanc, en dentelle, sans bretelle et la culotte assortie et les enfila. Jetant un sort de déodorant (beaucoup plus pratique qu'un déodorant moldu qui laissait des traces blanches sur les vêtements), elle enfila la robe d'été bleue et le cardigan blanc, puis se sécha les cheveux avec un sort de séchage, les faisant boucler de manière naturelle jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

_Pas besoin de maquillage, _pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle enfilait ses simples sandales blanches. Elle appliqua un gloss à lèvres transparent, ajouta quelques gouttes de son Mademoiselle de Chanel préféré sur chaque point d'impulsion (2), attrapa son sac à main blanc et sa baguette et transplana de nouveau chez les Lupin.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MIONE ! » fut la première chose qu'elle entendit alors qu'elle arrivait dans le salon de la maison des Lupin. « Merci beaucoup –OH ! » haleta-t-elle. Le salon était entièrement décoré en bleu et argent. Des ballons bleus et argents, des banderoles, les _meubles_ étaient maintenant de différentes teintes de bleu et d'argent. Même les vêtements des invités gardaient le style de couleur.

« Pourquoi avez-vous, je veux dire, vous n'étiez vraiment pas obligés de - » balbutia-t-elle, seulement pour être interrompue par une Tonks aux cheveux argentés, habillée d'une jupe en lycra et un débardeur argentés, des sandales plates argentées et portant un Teddy vêtu d'un tenue argentée et arborant des cheveux bleus.

« N'importe quoi ! C'est ton 21ème anniversaire, ce qui veut dire que tu dois faire absolument tout ce que je te dis ! Et je dis, tu dois avoir une vraie fête ! Donc une soirée tu auras. »

« Ecoute la donc! » cria un Sirius bleu. Ses cheveux étaient bleus, tout comme sa peau et il portrait un costume argenté avec les mots "Team Mione" clignotant d'un bleu flashy dans le dos. Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil et éclata de rire.

« Sirius, nom de Dieu qu'est-ce que tu _portes_ ? »

Il sourit. Bon sang, même ses dents étaient bleues. « Tu ne sais pas ? C'est le jour de ce que Mione apprécie, et Mione aime le bleu et l'argenté. Par conséquent, je suis habillé pour plaire ! »

Un Remus vêtu d'un débardeur et d'un jean bleu marmonna, « Ouais habillé pour plaire à un drag Queens aveugle plutôt. »

« OY ! Je te ferais savoir que mon physique viril est sexy à mort peu importe ce que je choisis de porter ! Personne ne peut dire non au Super Sexy Sirius Black ! Tu n'as qu'à demander à Lira ! »

Remus sourit et demanda innocemment, « Et, justement, où est-elle ce soir, Patmol ? »

Sirius lui jeta un regard assassin et répondit avec hauteur, « Et bien elle doit travailler tard ce soir, Lunard. Comme si elle pouvait rester loin de moi autrement ! » Remus pouffa et Sirius, très gentiment, lui montra son doigt du milieu.

Il pointa sa baguette contre lui-même et se « dé-bleu-i », ses vêtements se transformant en un t shirt moulant bleu roi et un jean bleu, qui, remarqua Hermione, réussissait à révéler de sacrées fesses. _Vilaine Hermione !_ pensa-t-elle. Pas de reluquage. Même si elle pensait que n'importe quelle femme au sang rouge trouverait difficile de garder toutes ses pensées sous contrôle près de Sirius. Il était ce que sa grand-mère aurait appelé « diablement séduisant » - bien bâtit, des traits virils, des yeux gris qui semblaient percer jusqu'à votre âme, ourlés de longs cils noirs, surmontés de cheveux ondulés noirs jusqu'aux épaules, et un corps musclé et tonique de –m que n'importe quel homme tuerait pour avoir. Pour en rajouter à la perfection qu'était Sirius, le temps ne semblait pas exister derrière le Voile. Par conséquent, pendant que tout le monde avait vieilli de cinq ans, lui non et était maintenant un homme de 35 ans TRES bien conservé.

Remus n'était pas mal non plus, nota-t-elle. Presque aussi grand que Sirius, avec des cheveux décoiffés d'un blond sableux, les yeux bleus qui devenaient oranges quand le loup sortait pour jouer, et un large torse musclé. Il ne faisait pas du tout ses 40 ans. Tonks était une femme très chanceuse.

Mais dans ce cas, Remus était très chanceux, lui aussi. Tonks était une petite, fine sorcière avec un visage en forme de cœur, des cheveux soyeux et lisses qu'elle portait d'ordinaire en coupe courte rose, avec la possibilité de changer son apparence au grès de ses humeurs. Cependant, elle maintenait son apparence naturelle car Remus lui assurait qu'elle était parfaite comme elle l'était. Les cheveux roses étaient simplement, pour Tonks, l'expression de son besoin insatiable de « personnaliser » son look.

Teddy était un beau petit garçon, dont le visage était en constant changement selon la personne qu'il regardait, dû à ses capacités de métamorphomage. Hermione se souvenait de la fois où ils faisaient tous du shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse et il s'était précipité vers un groupe d'enfants. Ça avait pris plus d'une heure pour le retrouver puisqu'il changeait constamment de physique, ses cheveux et même sa taille pour ressembler au garçon près de lui.

Pourquoi prêtait-elle autant d'attention à l'apparence de tout le monde ce soir ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'allait jamais les revoir ! Pour autant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards en coin à ces quatre personnes très spéciales. Ils étaient, pratiquement, tout ce qu'il lui restait.

Elle s'éclaircit l'esprit et se rendit compte que Sirius lui parlait.

« …appelée à la dernière minute et ne pouvait pas y échapper, elle envoie ses excuses et te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. »

Ah. Lira.

La petite amie de Sirius était une Médicomage spécialisée à Sainte Mangouste, et était souvent appelée à travailler à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Une petite trentenaire blonde toute en courbes avec de stupéfiants yeux vert pâle, Lira était à tomber. Apparemment elle avait été appelée ce soir. Ca ne dérangeait pas Hermione, puisque Lira n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup de temps à consacrer à Hermione. Elle n'était pas vraiment impolie, elle n'avait juste visiblement pas grand-chose à lui dire. Cependant, Hermione était reconnaissante que Lira ne soit pas du genre jalouse et n'était pas embêtée que Sirius passe du temps seul avec Hermione. De toute façon, se moqua Hermione, il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi être jalouse, pas vrai ? Une fille avec des cheveux impossibles, des hanches trop larges, trop de poitrine et un visage banal. Pas vraiment ce qu'on peut considérer comme une compétition.

Hermione re dirigea son attention vers Sirius.

« C'est bon, Sirius, je comprends. Remercie-la pour moi. _» Pourquoi s'en faire pour la petite amie de Sirius qui ne viendrait pas quand mes soit disant meilleurs amis ne se souvenaient même pas de mon anniversaire, et ne prenaient même pas la peine de venir_, pensa-t-elle.

_Assez_, se morigéna-t-elle_, ils ne font plus partie de ma vie._

Tonks la mena jusqu'au canapé devenu bleu vif et tapota le siège. « Assied toi ma chérie et je vais aller te chercher un verre. Bière au beurre ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, regardant Tonks invoquer la boisson avec un rapide « _accio_ » et murmura ses remerciements en prenant la bouteille.

Tandis qu'elle sirotait sa boisson préférée, elle discuta calmement avec Remus à propos de sa journée. Elle savait que le temps était venu de partager ses nouvelles quand Remus lui demanda l'air de rien, "A quelle heure est-ce que les autres arrivent ? Je suis surpris que Harry ne soit pas encore là, il est toujours le premier arrivé." Hermione baissa les yeux sur ses mains serrées puis les releva pour trouver Remus, Tonks et Sirius la regardant, attendant la réponse.

Hermione rassembla son courage et dit doucement, "Ils ne viennent pas."

Remus prit ses mains dans ses larges mains et les frotta doucement. "Pourquoi cela, Mione ? Pourquoi rateraient-ils ton anniversaire ?"

Hermione rit amèrement. "Ils ne savaient probablement pas que c'était mon anniversaire."

Remus était visiblement surpris. " Comment pourraient-ils ne pas savoir ? Nous le savions _tous_ et on avait prévu d'aller aux Trois Balais ce Soir." Il fronça les sourcils. "Que s'est-il passé Hermione ?"

Elle libéra gentiment ses mains des siennes, et se leva. Elle transplana jusqu'à son bureau, prit la lettre qu'elle avait reçue la veille dans la corbeille et retourna dans le salon de la maison des Lupins. La pièce était silencieuse, tandis qu'elle s'approchait et tendait la missive à Remus. Tonks et Sirius se rassemblèrent autour, voulant voir ce qui avait été écrit sur le parchemin.

Remus termina de lire et fronça les sourcils. Tonks leva les yeux, grands ouverts sous le choc. Sirius, en revanche, semblait furieux, et se levant du canapé, marcha vers elle. "Ca n'explique toujours pas pourquoi ils ne savaient pas que c'était ton anniversaire, chérie." dit-il gentiment, caressant doucement sa joue malgré sa colère évidente.

Elle sourit amèrement. "C'est simple. Ils ne savaient pas parce que je ne leur ai pas dit."

Remus haussa un sourcil. "Mais ils connaissent sûrement ta date d'anniversaire sans que leurs dise ? Vous êtes amis depuis dix ans, Hermione. Comment peuvent-ils ne pas savoir quand est ton anniversaire ?"

Hermione alla à la fenêtre, regardant la nuit sans lune. Elle ne répondit pas.

Elle entendit quelqu'un bouger près d'elle et sentit une main chaude sur son épaule. Elle pouvait sentir une légère odeur de _Z_, by _Zegna_. Sirius.

"Mione, chérie ?"

Elle ne se retourna pas et continua à regarder par la fenêtre.

"Mione ?"

Continuant à fixer l'extérieure, elle choisit ses mots avec soin. Elle ne voulait pas leur mentir, mais il y avait des choses qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas leur dire. Hermione ne refaisait jamais deux fois la même erreur et elle ne laisserait personne être assez proche pour voir ses faiblesses, plus jamais. Elle avait appris sa leçon - ne laisse personne être trop proche et tu ne seras pas blessée.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny et moi ne sommes plus aussi proches que nous avons pu l'être. La vérité, c'est que ça a commencé il y a longtemps et je n'ai juste pas voulu l'admettre. Ils étaient mes premiers amis et je suppose que mon côté sentimental ne voulait pas laisser échapper ça. Nous nous sommes éloignés de plus en plus pendant l'année, et cet ... incident ... chapeaute juste le tout. On a tous grandit et la vie nous a menés dans des directions différentes."

_Tout est vrai_, pensa-t-elle, _mais ce n'est certainement pas toute l'histoire. Je ne supporterai juste pas de le leur dire. Sinon ils me prendraient pour l'idiote pathétique que je suis et me laisseraient aussi probablement. Qui veut une épave inutile dans son entourage ? Je ne pense pas que je supporterai de perdre les quelques personnes qu'il me reste._

La pièce était silencieuse pendant quelques minutes après qu'elle ait fini, tandis qu'ils assimilaient ce qu'elle venait de dire. La main sur son épaule disparut seulement pour être remplacée par une paire de bras, la faisant gentiment tourner, l'obligeant à regarder droit dans une paire d'yeux gris métallique.

"Qu'est-ce-que tu entends par des directions différentes, Mione ?"

_Et on y est, la partie difficile,_ soupira-t-elle mentalement. _Si je peux les convaincre maintenant alors ils arrêteront d'insister. Sinon, ils ne cesseront pas avant de savoir. Et ils ne peuvent pas savoir, c'est juste impossible !_

"Je veux dire qu'ils sont des figures très médiatiques, qui mènent des vies pleines de glamour. Harry est le survivant, le vainqueur de Voldemort, beau et un Auror au début de sa carrière. Rajoute la belle Ginny, son éblouissante et belle petite amie éditrice de mode qui a battu à ses côtés durant la Bataille de Poudlard et il est encore plus populaire. Un couple en or, s'il en est. Ron est le meilleur ami du héros, qui a combattu noblement près de lui et qui a maintenant une place de rêve comme gardien pour une équipe nationale de Quiddich. Il est jeune, beau, riche et célibataire. Il doit écarter les filles avec un bâton, et, à en juger les photos des tabloïds, il ne les frappe pas bien fort. Leurs vies tournent autour de fêtes glamours, apparitions publiques et la presse."

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de replonger. "Moi, en revanche, vit une vie tranquille avec mes quelques amis et mes livres adorés. Je travaille comme Langue de Plomb, pas vraiment une occupation glamour et la chose la plus excitante qui me soit arrivée récemment a été de recevoir une offre pour travailler un an avec le Ministère italien de la Magie. C'est presque le total opposé de leur style de vie !"

Elle repoussa gentiment le bras de Sirius jusqu'à ce qu'il le retire de ses épaules, la laissant libre de se rapprocher du mur pour s'y appuyer.

Remus fronça les sourcils, remuant sur le sofa. "Mais Mione, de la même façon, tu devrais faire partie de cette vie publique si glamour. Tu es, après tout, Hermione Granger, cerveau du trio d'or, sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération, héroïne de guerre et meilleure amie de Harry Potter, qui ne l'a jamais laissé tomber depuis le temps que tu le connais. Rajoute à ça que tu es une belle jeune femme, célibataire et travaillant sur des sujets mystérieux et je me demande pourquoi tu dis que vos vies sont si différentes. Le public devrait frapper à ta porte à l'en faire tomber !"

Hermione rit amèrement. "Le rat de bibliothèque intello qui a été abandonnée par ses célèbres amis n'intéressent pas le public, Remus."

Elle leva la main tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour protester.

"S'il vous plaît, ne pensez pas que je veux être dans les médias ou être admirée par le public, parce que je ne veux pas. Je pointe simplement le fait que nous ne correspondons plus au style de vie des uns et des autres. Appelons un chat, un chat. Je ne suis pas une belle personne glamour dont la photo en une serait assez pour faire ventre l'entière édition du journal. Je ne corresponds pas à ce type de vie. Dans le même temps, Harry et les autres ont rendu ça très clair, en faits sinon en mots, qu'ils ne sont plus heureux en vivant une vie simple et anonyme comme je le fais. Je ne les ai pas vus en six mois et j'ai à peine entendu deux mots de leur part. En plus, j'étais toujours celle qui devait initier le contact. Ils étaient simplement trop occupés par les fêtes et les conférences de presse pour penser à moi. La preuve est dans vos mains - ils ne se sont même pas souvenus de mon anniversaire, encore moins mon vingt et unième. Ils ne m'ont même pas proposée de venir avec eux en vacances ! Merde, ils ne se sont toujours pas donné la peine de demander pour mes parents et ça fait trois ans ! Je pense qu'il est temps de regarder les faits. Nous nous sommes éloignés et je suis juste u autre visage pour eux, comme bien d'autres."

Il régnait un silence choqué dans la pièce et un étrange mélange de réaction de la part de chaque personne présente.

Teddy, voyant que sa "tata Mone" était triste, mais ne sachant pas pourquoi, avait sauté du canapé et rampé jusqu'à elle. Il enlaçait maintenant sa jambe pendant qu'elle passait les doigts dans ses doux cheveux.

Remus était furieux. Il savait, peut-être mieux que les deux autres, un peu les horreurs que Hermione avait affronté durant cette fichue chasse des Horcuxes. Il se souvenait quand il les avait vus, premièrement à Square Grimmauld, au début de leur chasse et bien plus tard au Cottage aux Coquillages, quand il était venu les avertir de la naissance de Teddy. Il avait été si exalté qu'il n'avait pas imprimé directement ce qu'il avait vu. Plus tard, quand le flux d'adrénaline était retombé et qu'il était installé avec Dora et Teddy, au chaud dans leur maison, il avait mis les pièces bout à bout. Hermione avait été extrêmement pâle et son corps se contractait violemment, différents membres pris de spasmes sans signes avant coureur. Fleur avait été prête à lui administrer une potion à chaque fois- ce qu'il suspectait être une potion antidouleur contre les effets de l'_endoloris_. Aucun autre sort ne pouvait produire ces mêmes effets. Il avait remarqué une longue, fine coupure sur son cou, comme si faite avec la partie pointue d'un couteau. Et il avait vu le large bandage enroulé autour de son bras et senti le sang en dessous - la blessure était fraîche. Plus tard, après la guerre, il lui en avait parlé. Elle avait essayé de nier, mais il l'avait poussée et elle lui avait finalement raconté comment Bellatrix l'avait torturée jusqu'à l'inconscience. Elle lui avait montré son bras, les mots "Sang de Bourbe" cruellement gravé dans sa peau douce avec un couteau ensorcelé. Ça avait fini de saigner, mais ça ne guérirait jamais - elle cachait la cicatrice tous les jours avec un charme. Elle lui avait fait jurer le secret - pas même Tons ou Sirius ne savaient et Hermione n'avait plus jamais reparlé de la chose. Oh, mais Harry et Ron, grogna-t-il intérieurement, ils savaient, franchement ! Ils étaient là ! Ils avaient entendu ses hurlements !"

Il pouvait encore sentir la rage qu'il avait ressentie en voyant ces traces- il avait été tellement en colère que ça lui avait pris quatre heures de cris d'agonie et de sanglots, seul dans un champ, avant d'être assez calme pour rentrer chez lui. Cette fille était son clan, elle faisait partie de sa famille et d'entendre comment elle avait été blessée avait distrait son loup intérieur. Remus était sûr de ça, si Molly n'avait pas tué Bellatrix Lestrange pendant la guerre, il aurait démembré la meurtrière folle à mains nues, Azkaban ou pas Azkaban.

Et le pire encore était le fait que Hermione aurait pu simplement échapper à tout ça - elle aurait pu fuir le pays avec ses parents et vivre sur une île tropicale quelque part, ou déménager en Europe ou en Amérique et faire ce qu'elle voulait. Au lieu de ça, elle avait effacé la moindre trace d'elle dans les souvenirs de ses parents et les avait envoyés au loin. Elle avait choisi de participer à une dangereuse et horrible mission - pour Harry. Elle était partie pour soutenir Harry, pour l'aider grâce à son intelligence considérable, ses connaissances en sortilèges et ses talents de combattante. Il n'aurait pas survécu assez longtemps pour faire face à Voldemort si elle n'avait pas été là. La liste des performances héroïques dont Hermione avait fait preuve en loyauté pour Harry avait duré le temps de ses années à Poudlard, et même au-delà. Et il soupçonnait que ce qui était resté caché était tout aussi mauvais, sinon pire. Jusqu'à ce jour, personne en dehors du Trio ne savait exactement ce qui s'était passé durant cette chasse.

Comment pouvaient-ils simplement l'abandonner après ça ? Comment pouvaient "l'éliminer" comme si elle n'était qu'une mode passagère? Ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'elle avait abandonné pour eux ne pourrait jamais être remboursé. Ce qui rendait ça pire encore était le fait qu'il puisse sentir la souffrance, la colère et la _peur_ qui provenait de la jeune femme contre le mur.

Quand ces trois-là vont rentrer de leurs vacances, ils ne vont pas comprendre ce qui leur arrive ! Je vais leur apprendre ce que ça fait de trahir la loyauté, d'oublier la famille!, il se grogna à lui-même. Il était tellement enragé, qu'il ne se rendit pas compte du faible grondement qui provenait de sa poitrine jusqu'à ce que Dora place sa main sur la sienne. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se calmant.

Tonks était aussi livide. Elle savait qu'Hermione ne leur avait pas tout dit et elle suspectait qu'elle serait encore plus furieuse une fois qu'elle aurait plus de détails. Elle était spécialement en colère parce qu'elle pouvait voir qu'Hermione n'était pas aussi froide et détachée qu'elle semblait l'être en surface. Tonks savait qu'elle cachait sa douleur pour ne pas montrer aux autres qu'elle souffrait. Mais Hermione avait le droit d'être blessée, en colère ou du moins remuée. Mais elle balayait ça comme s'il s'agissait d'une incommodité mineure, une leçon de vie bien apprise. Mais c'était bien plus que ça.

Tonks savait ce que c'était de vouloir être reconnue et voulue pour soi-même, pas pour ce que vous pouviez faire pour les gens. En lisant à travers les lignes de ce qu'Hermione avait dit, la femme aux cheveux roses savait qu'Hermione doutait de sa propre importance et valeur au point de penser que sa présence ou son absence de la vie de ses amis ne ferait aucune différence. Tonks savait aussi que ce genre de doute sur soi-même ne venaient pas seuls. Ce devait être intégré et encouragé par les autres, que ce soit directement ou indirectement. Ces trois-là, que Hermione avait considéré comme ses meilleurs amis depuis dix ans portaient une large responsabilité dans ce fait. S'ils avaient reconnu sa valeur et traité Hermione comme ils auraient dus, elle n'aurait jamais été capable de douter à ce point de sa propre valeur et de son importance pour ses amis.

Comme Hermione était une personne incroyablement privée, Tonks ne connaissait que quelques pans de l'histoire d'Hermione - des choses comme des crises majeures qui semblaient arriver chaque année à l'école, durant lesquelles elle finissait habituellement par sauver quelqu'un d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tonks frissonna en se rappelant d'Hermione se faisant presque tuer dans le Département des Mystères en cinquième année. Elle savait aussi pour la chasse aux Horcuxes avec Harry et Ron et avait vu ses talents au combat pendant la Bataille Finale.

Cependant, ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu de la part des autres était plus qu'assez pour lui monter qu'Hermione était une amie loyale, une sorcière extrêmement intelligente et douée, et une personne merveilleuse. Tonks avait su par Remus comment Hermione avait découvert qu'il était un loup garou très tôt durant la troisième année mais n'avait pas laissé ça la troubler d'une quelconque manière, et ne l'avait pas traité différemment par rapport à d'autres professeurs. Elle avait aidé à sauver Sirius, en prenant de gros risques elle-même, seulement quelques heures après avoir appris son innocence. Elle défendait les elfes de maison, elle défendait les rejetés- Hermione Granger avait un cœur en or. Elle, moins que quiconque, ne devrait jamais douter de sa propre valeur.

En plus de ça, quelques commentaires ici et là avaient permis à Tonks de se rendre compte que Hermione avait honte de son apparence physique- sinon d'où viendrait ce "rat de bibliothèque intello" ? Pourquoi ses soi-disant amis, au bout de dix ans d'amitié, ne l'avaient jamais aidée à voir à quel point elle était belle ? Cependant, Tonks était largement convaincue que beaucoup des insécurités d'Hermione étaient le résultat du travail, conscient ou inconscient, de la seule et unique Ginny Weasley et son frère estimé, Ronald. Elle avait entendu les commentaires qu'ils avaient fait à propos d'Hermione, "pour rire". Oh, ce n'étaient pas des insultes ou des commentaires méchants, c'étaient juste des ... suppositions. Comme si c'était une évidence qu'Hermione n'était pas une beauté. Dans l'esprit de Tonks c'était pire, car (et elle pariait ses chaussures Dior préférées) Hermione ne le remarquerait pas et ne le remettrait pas en question. Les attaques, les gens se défendaient. Mais les messages subliminaux et subtils ? Elle parierait qu'Hermione le prenait juste comme une confirmation de ses propres idées sur son apparence. Et quoiqu'Harry n'ait jamais jeté d'huile sur le feu concernant l'apparence d'Hermione (d'après ce qu'elle savait), Tonks doutait qu'il l'ait défendue non plus, ou même contredit les deux autres. C'était tout aussi mal, pour elle.

_Si je mets la main sur n'importe lequel de ces trois cons, je vais les ensorceler jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent bleus ! Comment ont-ils pu lui faire ça, à elle ?_ Ragea Tonks silencieusement. Seule la main de son mari agrippant la sienne - il pouvait toujours sentir sa colère - l'aida à garder un calme apparent. La dernière chose dont avait besoin Hermione était de voir quelqu'un perdre la tête et la faire se sentir encore plus mal.

Tonks se demanda soudainement comment Sirius prenait la chose - elle savait combien il était attaché à Hermione. Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil et grimaça. Son visage était entièrement neutre - avec Sirius c'était pire que la colère. Il était plus que furieux.

Sirius était debout, choqué, fixant Hermione. Alors que son visage était neutre de toute émotion ou expression, son esprit ne l'était pas du tout. Son être entier était un maelström d'émotions et de pensées si intenses qu'il crut exploser. Il ressentait de la rage. Il ressentait de la douleur. Il ressentait de la tristesse et même un peu de culpabilité. Il ressentait de l'incompréhension. Mais surtout, il sentait une profonde affection, et admiration pour cette femme.

Sept ans auparavant, une fille de quatorze ans s'était opposée à un supposé tueur en série pour protéger son meilleur ami de son corps, baguette sortie, prête à mourir pour le défendre. Même pas deux heures plus tard, la même fille avait utilisé son retourneur de temps illégalement pour aller dans le passé en prenant de grands risques pour elle-même et ses amis, pour sauver le même homme d'un sort pire que la mort - le baiser du Détraqueur. Ils avaient tous les deux fait faces à un nombre incalculable de Détraqueurs, et un loup garou durant la pleine lune. La fille, qu'il apprit plus tard être terrifiée par l'idée de voler, avait alors chevauché un Hippogriffe, la créature étant elle-même injustement condamnée à mort, pour sauver cet homme. Elle l'avait sauvé parce qu'il était innocent. Merde, elle avait sauvé l'Hippogriffe parce qu'il était innocent et quelle ne resterait pas assise tranquille pendant que des innocents étaient exécutés. Mais plus important, elle l'avait sauvé pour son meilleur ami.

Sirius n'avait jamais oublié ce qu'il devait à cette fille. Elle avait risqué tant de choses - pour Harry. Pour que Harry ai son parrain. Et pour Sirius lui-même - pour qu'il puisse continuer à vivre. Elle lui avait donné ces deux précieuses années avec Harry. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas pu vivre avec Harry, mais il avait pu être présent quand Harry avait eu besoin de lui. Il avait été capable de voir son filleul, de lui parler, de faire partie de sa vie et _Hermione_ avait aidé à lui donner ça. Mais elle avait fait bien plus encore ...

_Hermione_ avait soutenu Harry durant ce Tournoi trois fois maudit, quand tout le monde, Ron inclus, l'avait laissé tomber._ Hermione_ avait enseigné à Harry le sort d'invocation, pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il le maîtrise. Hermione avait pénétré dans la tente pour le rassurer avant la première épreuve. Hermione était là quand il était revenu du cimetière, traumatisé d'avoir vu le meurtre de Cédric Diggory,_ Hermione_ avait attendu anxieusement Harry au square Grimmauld cet été-là, furieuse contre la règle de non-communication édictée par Dumbledore. En fait, Molly Weasley l'avait trouvée essayant de transmettre une lettre à Harry, plus d'une fois, et les avait prises. _Hermione_ avait dénoncé les tortures d'Ombrage à McGonagall. _Hermione_, il l'apprit plus tard, avait essayé d'empêcher Harry de se précipiter au Département des Mystères, suspectant un piège. Hermione y était allée avec lui quand même, une fois de plus maîtrisant sa peur de voler et chevauchant un putain de Sombral invisible, rien de moins, jusqu'au Ministère, et _Hermione_ avait combattu aux côtés d'Harry aussi longtemps qu'elle avait pu, ralentissant les Mangemorts jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit si gravement ensorcelée qu'elle faillit en mourir.

_Hermione_ était restée aux côtés d'Harry, malgré sa méfiance envers le livre de potions qu'il utilisait. _Hermione_ avait combattu auprès de Ron et de l'Ordre pour défendre l'Ecole durant l'attaque des Mangemorts._ Hermione_ avait abandonné Poudlard pour suivre Harry et Ron dans tout le pays à la recherche des Horcuxes. A ce jour, il ne savait presque rien de ce qui s'y était passé à part la Bataille Finale. _Hermione_ s'était effacée elle-même des souvenirs de ses parents et les avait éloignés, seulement pour les perdre quand même au final.

Le cœur de Sirius se serra. Hermione avait été celle qui l'avait emmené à Sainte-Mangouste après son retour du Voile, et _Hermione_ avait été celle qui était restée au Square Grimmauld pour jouer les infirmières pendant des mois jusqu'à sa rémission. Oh Harry avait été présent aussi, mais elle avait celle qui avait pris un congé de deux mois et s'était occupée de lui. Hermione avait été celle qui avait dormi sur une chaise à côté de son lit la nuit pendant les trois premiers mois pour apaiser ses cauchemars. Elle avait ignoré ces mois finals avant qu'il ne bascule derrière le voile, quand il l'avait traitée de manière si puérile, se querellant pour rien, boudant et ne parlant presque à personne. Elle l'avait aidée quand il se réveillait, tremblant, criant ou en pleurs, et n'en avait jamais parlé, soignant sa fierté blessée.

Et ça ne reflétait rien de son aide envers Ron et Ginny, George et qui sait d'autres. En plus de ça, il supposait que Ron aurait échoué à Poudlard si elle n'avait pas été là.

Elle avait donné tant ... et c'était comme ça qu'ils la remerciaient ?

Il était furieux que, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour Harry, pour Ron, pour Ginny et même pour Sirius lui-même, elle avait apparemment été laissée à la traîne comme un bagage encombrant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que trois ans après, pas un seul d'entre eux n'ait pensé à demander des nouvelles de ses parents. Pas un ! Comment ont-ils pu, comment _Harry_ avait-il pu être si insensible ?

Il avait le cœur brisé face à la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir. Ce qui le tuait réellement, en revanche, était l'expression dans ses yeux, ils étaient vides, gardés. _Elle se cache de moi, de nous_, pensa-t-il. Cette femme autrefois ouverte et aimante érigeait des barrières. Elle avait peur d'être blessée, et elle ne laissait plus personne entrer. Ca le blessait profondément. Sa Mione, leur Mione essayait de cacher quelque chose qui la rendait spéciale parce qu'elle ne voulait plus être blessée. Il savait qu'elle cachait bien plus que ce qu'elle laissait croire- elle leur avait à peine donné les restes de son histoire. Il savait aussi qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de la partager, qu'elle avait l'intention de tout porter toute seule.

Il était triste et déçu que Harry, son Harry, le fils de James, avait oublié tout ce que cette femme avait fait pour lui, oublié la loyauté dont elle avait fait preuve et la loyauté qu'il lui devait, pour du glamour et de la gloire fantôme. Il se sentait aussi un peu coupable par association, Harry était son filleul et il avait fait ça, il avait oublié Hermione. Si seulement Sirius avait cherché plus loin pour trouver pourquoi il ne voyait plus Harry et les autres avec Hermione, si seulement il avait fait quelque chose ...

Il soupira. Non, c'était quelque chose que Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient fait et c'était quelque chose qu'_ils_ devaient réparer. Il n'y avait rien que lui, Remus o qui que ce soit pouvait faire. Peu importe combien il souhaitait pouvoir le faire.

_Quand ces trois-là vont rentrer, ils vont s'asseoir et ils vont m'écouter,_ grogna-t-il pour lui-même._ Ils ont causé ces dégâts et ils vont écouter ce qu'ils ont fait, et ils ont plutôt intérêt à espérer que ce n'est pas trop tard pour les défaire. Elle ne mérite pas ça! Si une chose est sûre, c'est qu'ils ne méritent pas son amitié !_

Il la regarda, voyant comment elle se tenait, rigide. Il savait, à un certain niveau, qu'elle devait être inquiète de leurs réactions. Peu importe combien il avait envie de tempêter et jurer, il se contrôla pour elle.

"Ils ont de la chance que je ne sache pas où ils sont exactement sur la Côte d'Azur." dit-il calmement. "Crois-moi quand je dis que quand ils seront de retour, ils vont regretter tout ça."

Hermione tiqua. Pour que Sirius parle de cette manière, ça voulait dire que la personne causant sa colère ferait bien de courir. Immédiatement. Par l'enfer, même Remus était inquiet maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas causer ce genre de problèmes. Elle savait qu'elle devait parler, aussi dur que ce soit après avoir raconté son histoire.

"Sirius, j'apprécie que tu veuilles m'aider mais, s'il te plaît - ne fais rien. Pas pour moi." murmura-t-elle.

Il la regarda. "Mione, ce qu'ils ont fait est _mal_, irrespectueux. Qu'ils l'aient fait à toi est encore pire. Quelque chose doit être fait. En plus, Harry est mon filleul. Pour son propre bien, si ce n'est pas pour le tien, alors s'il te plaît laisse-moi m'en occuper."

Elle secoua la tête, regardant le sol. "Non. S'il te plaît, ça n'a plus d'importance. Juste ... Laisse tomber. S'il te plaît."

Remus grogna, pendant que Tonks la fixait. "Tu es vraiment sérieuse ? Comment peux-tu les regarder de la même manière, leur parler comme si rien n'était arrivée alors qu'ils t'ont pelée comme putain de peau de banane ?"

Hermione ne broncha pas. "Ça n'a plus d'importance. Le temps qu'ils reviennent, ça n'aura plus d'importance qu'ils réalisent ce qu'ils ont fait ou non."

Sirius fronça les sourcils, se demandant de quoi elle parlait. Soudainement, quelque chose qu'elle avait dit plus tôt le percuta.

_"La chose la plus excitante qui me soit arrivée récemment a été de recevoir une offre pour travailler un an avec le Ministère Italien de la Magie !"_

Il avait une horrible sensation dans son ventre car soudainement, il sut. Il savait qu'elle était l'autre nouvelle et son visage exprima sa peine.

"Tu pars." Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation, dite dans son baryton velouté.

Elle ferma les yeux brièvement pour échapper à la peine dans ses yeux, et les rouvrit, regardant Teddy qui s'était assis à ses pieds, jouant avec ses chaussures.

"Oui."

Ce simple mot tira des halètements à Tonks et Remus. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tu t'en vas ?" demanda Tonks.

"J'ai décidé d'accepter le placement d'un an à Rome."

"Rome ?" demanda Remus, ébahi. "Mais, mais ... ta vie est ici !"

Hermione sourit amèrement. "C'est ce que je croyais? Hier, j'ai appris que non. Hier, j'ai appris que ma vie était là où je la plaçais et que les gens dans ma vie sont ceux qui veulent y être."

Elle adoucit sa voix. "Je vous veux toujours, vous tous, dans ma vie. Je ne _vous_ quitte pas. Plutôt, je me donne un nouveau départ dans la vie, sans souvenirs amers, sans faux espoirs et franchement sans attentes. Regardez. Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ici ? Mes parents sont partis. Harry, Ron et Ginny sont partis. George n'a visiblement plus besoin de moi, même si je veux bien entendre ce qu'il a à dire avant de prendre une décision regardant notre amitié. Partout où je regarde il y a des souvenirs de la guerre et ce que ça nous a coûté. On m'a offert un an dans un endroit où j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller, avec un bel appartement, un bon salaire et la possibilité de créer des portoloin internationaux sur demande, et une connexion au réseau international de cheminette dans mon propre foyer. Je vous le re demande, qu'est-ce que j'ai ici pour quoi je resterais ?"

Remus sourit tristement. "Tu nous as, nous."

Elle se retourna pour regarder tour à tour Sirius, Tonks et Remus. "Oui, je vous ais et ça importe beaucoup pour moi. Vous êtes tout ce qu'il me reste ! Mais il n'y a rien d'autre pour moi ici. J'ai trop perdu ici, trop sacrifié et je ne peux pas rester. On m'a offert la possibilité d'un nouveau départ et demain à 2h de l'après-midi, je prendrai un portoloin pour Rome. A l'arrivée j'ai l'intention de créer ces portoloins internationaux réutilisables. J'espère vous donner deux de ces portoloins pour que vous puissiez venir me voir souvent. Ils vous amèneront directement dans mon appartement. J'utiliserai le troisième pour venir en Angleterre pour continuer nos dîners. Et j'e vous donnerai aussi mon adresse de cheminette dès que j'arrive."

Elle fit une pause pour respirer. Elle regarda Sirius droit dans les yeux. "Est-ce que tu ... accepteras mon Portoloin ?"

Il sourit tristement. "As-tu vraiment besoin de demander, chérie? Bien sûr que oui."

Si quelqu'un comprenait le besoin d'un nouveau départ et la fuite face aux mauvais souvenirs, c'était bien lui. Il ne le lui reprocherait jamais. Il aurait juste souhaité ne pas en venir là. Elle, tout comme Remus, était devenue sa meilleure amie, et l'idée qu'elle soit si loin lui faisait mal. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et la reprit dans ses bras. "Je suis... vraiment honoré que tu me fasses confiance à ce point, et que tu veuilles de moi dans ta vie à ce point."

Elle lui embrassa chastement la joue et se recula. "Comment puis-je ne pas vouloir le Super Sexy Sirius Black dans ma vie ?" ricana-t-elle.

Il lui rendit un sourire à briser les cœurs et lui fit un clin d'œil. "Enfin quelqu'un qui comprend !"

Elle ne cessait d'être surprise de voir comment il pouvait cacher une telle nature, bienveillante et sensible avec sa personnalité de Maraudeur flirteur et moqueur, et comment il pouvait facilement passer de l'une à l'autre.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se retourna pour faire face à Remus et Tonks. "Et vous ? Vous accepterez mon Portoloin ?"

Remus sourit gentiment et Tonks grogna. Son doux "Bien sûr" fut caché par l'indigné "On l'accepte sacrément !"

Hermione était tellement reconnaissante qu'ils n'aient pas changé d'avis ou qu'ils ne l'aient pas suppliée de rester. Ils comprenaient et acceptaient les moyens pour rester en contact rapproché et de continuer leurs relations.

Remus la regarda ensuite. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas leur dire ?" il n'y avait pas besoin de préciser de qui il parlait.

Hermione soupira. Bien qu'elle aurait aimé disparaître sans laisser de traces, elle savait que ce serait stupide.

"Dites leur juste ... que j'ai trouvé un travail à l'étranger. Et que je vous ais interdit de dire où."

Remus haussa un sourcil. "Et s'ils veulent savoir pourquoi, peut-on le leur dire ?"

Les épaules d'Hermione tombèrent. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Remus, Tonks et Sirius étaient déterminés à tout déballer aux trois autres peu importe ce qu'elle dirait. Valait mieux qu'elle impose ses conditions dans ce cas, supposa-t-elle.

Elle soupira à nouveau. "Très bien. Vous pouvez leur dire ce que je vous ai dit, et que je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent où je suis. Vous pouvez même leur dire que je ne veux pas entendre parler d'eux s'ils vont jusque-là. Cependant, vous ne pouvez leur dire que s'ils demandent où je suis. Autrement, je vous supplie de ne rien leur dire du tout. J'étais une obligation et une "pensée après-coup" pendant cette amitié; je n'en serais pas maintenant que c'est terminé! Je ne veux pas qu'ils se sentent inquiets juste parce que vous leur avez dit de l'être. S'il vous plaît, promettez-moi que vous ne leur direz pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas demandé."

Les trois se regardèrent les uns les autres, soupirèrent puis hochèrent la tête.

Elle soupira de soulagement. _Bien, c'est déjà ça, _pensa-t-elle.

Elle sourit faiblement et les regarda tristement les uns après les autres, avant que Tonks ne clappe dans ses mains et dise," Bien ! Assez de misère ! On est là pour faire la fête !"

Hermione sourit. "Le diner d'abord, la fête après ! J'ai besoin de valeur nutritive !"

Un grand cri d'accord de Teddy les mit tous en marche vers la salle à manger.

* * *

(1)Un gant en luffa c'est l'équivalent végétal des roses de bain que l'on peut trouver dans le commerce


End file.
